


Take Your Time

by Newbie_2u



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie_2u/pseuds/Newbie_2u
Summary: Seven has allotted exactly 3.5 hours to learn all about sex and the clock is ticking.





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them… if I did there would have been kissing and such. This story is not intended for profit but simply to test my ability to create something I am happy with that others might enjoy. Voyager and its characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures. No infringement intended.

_Seven of Nine to Lieutenant Torres._

"Aw, crap! I just got off duty for cryin' out loud!" Taking a deep cleansing breath B'Elanna tapped her com-badge to reply. "Torres here."

 _Lieutenant, I require your assistance on Holodeck 3._ The disembodied voice stated.

"Jeez, ya think she'd learn to say please once in a while." Tapping her com-badge B'Elanna responded, "Listen Seven, I just got off duty, can this wait?"

_I am aware that you have just completed your duty shift Lieutenant, that is why I am requesting your assistance now._

"Whoa, she actually sounds a little frazzled. Well, she's got my Klingon curiosity going." Tapping her badge one last time the brunette agreed to meet the blonde. "Just give me ten minutes to clean up a bit."

_Very well Lieutenant._

"Hmm, I wonder what Seven could want? I don't think I've ever heard her sound quite so out of sorts. Well, I guess I'll find out shortly." B'Elanna was now in front of Holodeck 3 as the doors opened to admit her. The sight that greeted her was something she'd not soon forget, for there in all her silver implanted glory was a very naked Seven of Nine!

"Seven! What in Grethor are you doing?" B'Elanna was remarkably coherent considering she'd never seen Seven naked and the sight was actually quite pleasing.

"Lieutenant," Seven answered "I am attempting to learn about Human sexuality and I have reached a point where I require a second opinion."

B'Elanna was so intent on Seven's body that she barely heard the comment. She could see clear signs of arousal and she could smell it as well. The combination was a heady one and it was all she could do not to give in to her Klingon side and ravage the blonde standing before her. Swallowing down her rampant lust she looked up into the confused blue eyes of her one time nemesis. "Seven, um, wha… what did you need an opinion on?"

"I was attempting to utilize a fantasy in order to achieve orgasm via self-stimulation." Seven hesitated a moment to be sure B'Elanna understood.

"Okay… you were masturbating, and then what?" B'Elanna was doing everything in her power not to picture Seven pleasuring herself.

"The program stated that I should envision a male with whom I would like to have sexual relations, but I could not think of one. I queried the program and it stated that perhaps I would prefer to envision a female." Seven's brow scrunched up at the thought. "I was not aware that females could copulate, were you Lieutenant?"

"Uh, well, yeah Seven. Same sex relationships are permitted, didn't the Doc tell you that when you did that dating program thing?"

"He did not indicate that I had the option to add females to the parameters, even after the results proved less than satisfactory." Seven actually looked a bit pissed at the thought. "I will be sure to question that oversight at our next meeting."

"You do that… now back to the matter at hand," B'Elanna suddenly started choking as her choice of words sunk in. "I mean, uh, what was your question Seven?"

"I attempted to envision a female in order to achieve a heightened state of arousal and I was able to do so." At this Seven looked a bit unnerved, "The female I was envisioning was you."

You can only imagine the multitude of emotions that raced through me at that statement. My initial reaction was to go all Klingon on her but she looked so very vulnerable at the moment. My second reaction was to feel a bit cocky to think that Seven would choose my image to help her get off. My third reaction was to be a little bit pissed that she was using me. Before I could get to a fourth reaction I heard Seven speaking to me.

"I am sorry B'Elanna, I know it was inappropriate to utilize your image for my attempt at fantasizing. That is one of the reasons I requested your presence."

"Fair enough, and what other reasons did you have for asking me here?"

"I wished to ascertain conclusively that it was merely your image that I found arousing and not your actual corporeal self."

I smiled at that, I mean leave it to Seven to find a sterile way to say I wanted to know if the thought of you turned me on or if you turned me on. "So, what have you concluded?" I stood there, arms crossed over my chest, waiting to hear that I was just easiest to picture.

"I have concluded that you B'Elanna, not the thought of you, is what arouses me most. I have concluded that these programs are inefficient in that they have only made me more aware of my feelings for you. I have concluded that I have 3.5 hours of holodeck time remaining and I would like very much to explore these feelings with you."

 _Kahless, did Seven just proposition me? She did! Wait, she said she has feelings for me?_ I'm not sure what Seven was thinking the whole time I was standing there trying to right my ship. She must have concluded that I was not interested because she was picking up her biosuit and preparing to put it on. Thankfully my lizard brain allowed common sense to prevail and I called out to Seven.

"Hey, sorry, you just threw me for a loop there. I mean that's a lot to take in ya know?"

"I realize that we have just recently attempted a less adversarial relationship Lieutenant. I had hoped this session would allow me to better understand these feelings I've been having for you. It seems the only affect was to enhance what I am feeling." Seven knew her request was illogical and a bit rash but she felt that the small Klingon woman was herself sometimes illogical and rash. She believed these traits to be a large part of the appeal of the woman standing before her. "I will understand if you do not return my feelings Lieutenant."

"Hey, doncha think you should call me B'Elanna? I mean I'm not going to date someone who calls me by my rank in private." The smile that appeared on the blonde's face was worth the admission that B'Elanna's feelings had begun to lean toward the romantic. "It appears that I am a bit overdressed for the occasion as well."

Seven watched in wonder as the woman she'd only dare dream about bared her soul and now her body. As she watched her love undress she began to calculate all the things she could try out in the remaining 3.15 hours.

Fini


End file.
